


Lamb Cuddles

by Murf1307



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Kelly wakes up first in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is called Lamb Cuddles, because the ship is called Lambcuddles on Tumblr, and I am bad at titling.

No papers today, so when Jack wakes up, he just rolls back over and wraps his arms around his wife, pressing his chest against her back, their skin-to-skin contact warm and welcome there.

She shifts and pushes back into him, nuzzling closer in the circle of his arms. “Morning, Jack,” she murmurs.

“Morning, angel,” he whispers back, burying his face in the mess of her hair over her shoulder, and neither of the says anything else — they don’t need to.

She turns over in his arms and kisses him, soft, on the mouth. He smiles into it, warm and comfortable.

An hour or so from now, he’s going to slide between her thighs and they’ll make love, sweetly, sunlight filtering through the lace curtains that had been Bridget’s wedding present to them.

But for the moment, Jack Kelly just lays there, curled up and kissing Katherine Kelly, and it’s all he ever wanted.


End file.
